Fallen
The Fallen is a race of demons in the series. These demons are for the most part related to Darkness, most of them have the trend of resisting Darkness or ailment attack. The Fallen demons are usually Neutral-Chaos except in certain games where they are Dark-Chaos, in Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku there are two races: the Datenshi are Dark-Chaos and the Futenshi are Neutral-Chaos. They can be thought of as a Neutral version of the Tyrant. In religion they are fallen angels that sided with Lucifer in his rebellion, whose bodies were twisted and made ugly upon their defeat. Virtually all Fallen demons come from the , a 17th century grimoire, with the exceptions of Samael, Abaddon, Baphomet, Ukobach, Arioch, Gagyson, Melchom, Mithras, Abraxas, Betelgeuse and Satan. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *''Majin Tensei'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku, as '''Datenshi' and Futenshi *''Megami Ibunroku Persona, as '''Fallen Order' and as Hanged Man Arcana *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker List of Demons ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Shin Megami Tensei II ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX ''Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' *Available only in Redux ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' In Giten Megami Tensei, the Fallen Angel race was divided between 2 alternate races. The first is named "不天使, Futenshi" (Non-Angel), being Neutral-Chaos aligned, and the other is the "Datenshi", being Dark-Chaos aligned. |valign=top| |} ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *Races (called Orders) are for enemies only, for demons used by the player, see Arcana. ''Devil Survivor'' The Fallen race has the Sacrifice Racial Skill. If the Fallen defeats an enemy, some HP and MP is restored to the entire team, based on the level of the defeated enemy. ''Devil Survivor 2'' The Fallen race has the Sacrifice Racial Skill. If the Fallen defeats an enemy, the entire team regains HP equal to the defeated enemy's level and MP equal to half that amount. Stronger members of the Fallen race have this skill changed to Fallen's Mark, which, in addition to the above, also grants the Fallen an option to steal MP from an enemy team up to 3 squares away, at the cost of the Fallen's own HP. *Available only in Record Breaker. Trivia *Prior to a patch in August 2014, the Fallen Angel race in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE was the only race that had no assigned genders for any demons. * Category:Aerial Species * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *